Queen Star Butterfly
by Dex Cipher
Summary: All hail the queen.
1. Once upon a time

Once upon a time…

In the magical land of Mewni, the kingdom of Mewni lived in peace alongside the other kingdoms present in the magical dimension. No conflicts, problems or anything to disturb their peace. One day, however, war broke out against the kingdom of Mewni. The monsters rose against the tyranny of the royal family, the Butterfly family.

Toffee, the leader of the monster army, managed to cleaved the royal wand and use it as a weapon in the war, giving a huge advantage to the monsters.

The army of the mewman race began to fall against the magic of the Septarian, leaving hundreds of scars and countless deaths.

Due the situation, the princess Star Butterfly decided to play her role in that time of war. With just half of her wand, the princess, decided to adventure behind the enemy lines and managed to get to Toffee.

With that, the battle between the two leaders began.

Star attacked her opponent with all her might, but Toffee was incredible strong. The Septarian's magic was too powerful, and his regenerative ability just made things harder for the princess and easier for her foe.

Despite all of this, the princess managed to win in the end, using a powerful spell that completely disintegrated the leader of the monsters and recovered the cleaved part of her wand. The Mewman race had won the war and the princess banished the monsters from their lands, forever.

With that, the princess took her deceased mother's place and became queen Star Butterfly.

This… is how our story begins.


	2. Queen Star Butterfly

Queen Star Butterfly.

Mewni, was once again in peace. It has been almost ten years since the current queen, Star Butterfly, defeated Toffee. The magical kingdom had fully recovered from the damage caused by the war. The queen, however, was still trying to forget what happened and to assume her new role.

Star let out a sigh as she sat down in her throne.

The doors of the room were opened by the guards as a great number of guards and a young man walked into the room. The young man was wearing a red formal attire, had brown hair and eyes.

The guards positioned themselves around the room.

"Queen Butterfly." The young man exclaimed as he walked over to the throne and bowed as soon as he stood in front of Star.

"Here we go again…" Star told to herself as she rolled her eyes. "Hey there, Mark. What is on today's list?" She asked with indifference as the young man regained his posture.

"Well, for starters…" Mark unrolled a piece of paper that he was holding in his hands and began to read. "Your presence is required in the Pidgeon Kingdom. Apparently, their people are having a conflict right now and they have requested your presence to solve it."

"Really?" Star asked annoyed. "But why? Isn't it supposed to be their own kingdom, with their own problems?"

"Yes, but remember that we have a peace agreement with all the kingdoms of this dimension. And it's part of the agreement that we must help each other in a time of need." Mark clarified.

"And what about the war?" Star asked, anger present in her voice.

Mark sighed. "Star, we have gone through this. There is nothing they could have do to help. Toffee's magic was too powerful even for you. Dragging other kingdoms will have resulted in losing more lives."

Star let go a moan of annoyance. "Fine, whatever!" She accepted reluctantly. "I bet they are just fighting over a piece of bread anyways."

Mark rolled his eyes before continuing. "After that, your presence will have to be required once again in the Kingdom of the Pony Heads."

Star nodded. "Yeah… sure… I could visit Pony…"

"And last but not least…" Mark paused before continuing. "There is that law, if you know what am saying."

Star rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Well… have you considered anyone? I mean, anyone that can possibly become the future king."

Star shook her head.

Mark sighed. "Queen Butterfly, you now as well as I that you need to have a king as well as one heir for the throne."

"I know, I know…" Star said with annoyance. "I just don't want to marry some random guy! That's why I still don't know our future king." She stated.

Mark stood there in silence before replying. "Of course. I understand." He walked over to the throne and offered his hand to the queen. "Shall we go, milady?"

Star sighed and took his hand. "Sure, let's get this over with." Star stood on her feet and started to make her way out of the room with Mark walking behind her.

"Wait…" Mark said, calling for the queen's attention and stopping her in the middle of the room.

"What is it, Mark?" Star asked, confused.

Mark just stood there in silence, looking around the room. His attention was quickly caught by the big window over the throne. His eyes went wide. "Watch out!" He exclaimed as he pushed Star out of the way.

A very thick arrow crashed through the window and hit the man in one of his legs.

Mark screamed in pain as the blood began to flow out of his injury.

"Mark!" Star shouted his name and rushed to her fallen servant.

More arrows began to crash through the window, hitting multiple guards and completely destroying the window.

"Protect the queen!"

"Bring the royal healers!"

"What is happening here?!" Star asked concerned. She looked through the crashed window and spotted a black silhouette standing in the top of a tower. The silhouette had a bow in the hands.

"You!" Star shouted angrily at the dark figure.

The silhouette turned around and began to run.

"Oh no you won't!" Star exclaimed angrily as she summon her Butterfly wings and started to pursuit her target, flying out of the room through the destroyed window.

"Everyone, follow the queen!"

"Keep her safe!"

"Catch that assassin!"

…

The dark figure jumped out of the tower and landed safely into the ground. The unknown individual turned around and saw a furious Butterfly chasing. The dark individual turned around and began to run away.

"Come back here!" Star shouted with rage.

The individual did not responded, they only kept running.

They passed right in front of the castle entrance before the guards opened the doors and began their chasing for the intruder.

"We won't let that assassin to escape!" The captain shouted.

Star began to approach at her target with every second. "Almost…"

The dark figure stopped and turned around to aim an arrow at Star.

Star casted a force shield around her. Before she could reach the mysterious individual, the arrow was shot. Not at her, but at the Captain of the Army.

The arrow was going straight to his head.

"No…" Star whispered.

"Come on, let's get that murderer!" The Captain shouted at them.

"Captain, watch out!" One of the guards warned him.

The Captain turned around and saw the arrow, quickly flying towards him. The Captain just closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

But the inevitable never came.

He opened his eyes and saw the queen herself in front of him, protecting him with her magical shield.

"Are you alright?" Star asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you, milady."

Star turned around again and found nothing.

The assassin was gone.

…

Back in the throne room.

"Argh! I almost had it!" Star exclaimed frustrated. "I was this close!" She said while pinching her fingers almost together.

"Queen Butterfly, that was extremely reckless. Following a possible threat to your life unguarded." The Captain stated.

"I know, thanks for explaining the obvious!" She shouted, now even more frustrated.

"Hey, don't yell at me! I was just doing my job!" The Captain claimed in defense.

Star took a deep breath to calm herself. "Yeah, right, sorry about that…" She cleared her throat before continuing. "Anyways, how are the harmed guards and Mark?"

"The guards and Mark are fine, or at least their lives are not in danger. They are recovering right now in the infirmary of the castle."

Star sighed in relieve. "Well, those are good news… But that assassin is still out there, and it is my duty as queen to track him down!"

"No, it is not."

"What do you mean by that?"

"According to Mark, you have to do some other duties today as well."

"What?!" Star asked with surprise and annoyance. "You can't possibly be serious! I think an assassin in my kingdom is more important than that!"

"Sorry, milady, but this duties are important as well. You'll have to accomplish them first. But don't worry, the royal guard will be investigating this case while you're gone."

Star growled. "Can't those things wait?!"

The Captain shook his head. "I'm afraid not." A pair of guards approached at Star, one with the list of Mark and the other one with dimensional scissors. "It is time for you to leave. The Pidgeon Kingdom is not going to solve that conflict without you."

Star growled once again. "Fine." She stated angrily. "But just make it quick! I can't waste too much time!"


	3. Queen Lilacia Pony Head

Queen Lilacia Pony Head.

Star was on her way to the Kingdom of the Pony Heads after resolving the conflict in the Pidgeon Kingdom. As expected, they were fighting for a piece of bread.

"I can't really believe that they called me for resolving that!" Star exclaimed, still annoyed.

"Queen Butterfly, please calm down. We still have to take you with the Pony Heads."

Star took a deep breath. "Yeah, and after that, it's time to catch that escaped intruder!" She clapped her hands. "Alright then, what are we waiting for?"

The guard opened a dimensional portal.

…

Above the clouds, a giant and elegant castle raised. The Kingdom of the Pony Heads was by far the safest of them all. Not too much people had the privilege to even see the castle.

Star, however, was a special case.

A portal opened in front of the giant castle.

Star came out of the portal alongside with her guards. She sighed. "Alright, let's see what Pony wants." She told to herself as she made her way to the entrance.

A Pony Head guard of the Kingdom spotted them and rushed to receive them. "Queen Butterfly! Thank goodness you have arrived!" The guard stated, shaken.

"Hey there, calm down and tell me, why are you so shaken and why I was summoned here."

"I-Its Queen Pony Head! She's been… She's been…"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Star asked herself.

"She's been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?" Star asked the guard with surprise.

"Yes, she's been held in the throne room! All the way to the top!"

"Phew, for a moment I thought she was killed…" Star thought to herself. "Wait… She is being held in her own castle?"

"Well… Yes…?"

"What are you even doing?" Star asked with an annoyed tone.

Another guard was thrown out of one top windows of the castle. The guard screamed all the way down before he landed into the clouds, his horn was broken. He moaned in pain.

Star gasped surprised at the scene. "Oh my corn! Are you alright?" Star asked the guard worried while kneeling next to him.

One of Star's guards pulled off some bandages from a bag and proceed to wrapped them around the broken horn.

"They are… *cough* *cough* …too though… We couldn't even… *cough* get to the door of the throne room…" The guard fainted short after.

Star looked at the injured guard and then at the castle. "Bring my army, and my armor."

…

Star was now wearing her battle armor and was now leading her army into the castle of the Pony Heads.

The doors were opened by the guard who received them.

With everything ready, the mewman army went inside in a barbaric way. All the guards spread across the rooms in the search of enemies.

Meanwhile, Star and the Captain were making their way to the throne room in the top of the castle. The two of them stopped and gasp in horror as soon as they reached the stairs.

Lots of fallen guards were lying in the stairs, some of them more injured than others.

"Queen… Butterfly…" A guard called.

Star rushed her way to the guard.

"Quick! Bring the healers over here!" The Captain ordered.

"You came…" The guard stated before coughing.

"I did." Star said while giving him a comforting smile. "Now tell me what happened."

The guard nodded. "We were watching over the queen in the throne room… And then, out of nowhere… They began to attack us… *cough* we tried to fight them off, but they were too strong and fast… *cough* before we knew it, they were already locked inside the room with the queen…"

The healers began to arrive and took some injured guards with them.

The guard that was talking with Star was placed in a wheel bed.

"One more question, who were they?"

"I… don't know… It was too fast to see a thing… sorry" The guard said before the healers took him away.

"Alright, are you ready?" Star asked as she turned at the Captain.

The Captain nodded with the head before the two of them made their way upstairs.

The way to the top seem to be endless and every floor they passed, they only saw more defeated guards.

"This is it! Only one more floor before the throne room!" Star exclaimed.

"We better hurry, who knows what they are doing to her." The Captain replied.

The two of them reached the final stairs and began to make their way up. But they were stopped by a dark silhouette that was standing in front of the door to the throne.

"You again?!" Star exclaimed angrily before rushing her way at the robed figure.

The robed one jumped into the air and a strong gust of air started to come from him.

Star was hit by the gust and was forced to stand her ground to prevent herself from falling all the way down the stairs.

The Captain tried his best to stand his ground as well.

The one in the robes noticed this, making the gust even stronger.

The two of them refused to move.

The robed one stopped the gust and flew violently towards the queen, but the Captain got in the way and received the kick that ended up with the two of them falling in their backs.

"H-Hey! Get off me, Captain!" Star yelled.

"S-Sorry milady!" The captain apologized nervously as he stands up and helps the queen on her feet.

"Don't "milady" me! Just stand up and capture the kidnapper!"

The two of them rushed their way to the throne room.

Queen Pony Head was waiting inside, tied with ropes to her throne and with a blindfold tied to the back of her head.

"Pony!" Star shouted as she rushed to her. She reached the throne and untied her before removing the blindfold. "Are you okay?!" She asked concerned.

Pony Head looked at Star with that empty look in her eyes. "Greetings, Queen Butterfly. Thank you for freeing me." She stated with an elegant and royal tone.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah… You're welcome…" Star said a little saddened.

"Queen Butterfly." The Captain called for her.

"What is it?"

"The kidnapper is gone."

"What?" Star asked confused. "But… why?"

"Queen Butterfly!" The guards exclaimed as they began to fill the room.

"Are you alright?" A guard asked.

"Yes, thank you." Star looked at the room with curiosity. "I want you to search this room for something to track down the kidnapper, please."

"Yes, milady." The guards said as they began their search.

Star turned around to face the Captain. "Captain, are you-woah!"

"Hmm? What is it, milady?" The Captain asked confused.

"You got a scratch on your face! It's bleeding!" Star said while pointing at his face.

"Huh, really?" The Captain brought a hand to his face and looked at the blood in his fingers. "Oh, you're right. Is it severe? I can't really tell."

"How can you not tell?" Star asked with curiosity.

"Haven't I told you before? I can't feel anything of my face."

"What? Why?"

"It was during the war. My squad and I managed to get to Toffee and tried to fight him. The battle didn't end well. Half of my squad was murdered and a spell of him removed all the sensibility of my face."

Star stood there in silence.

"Sorry for bringing those memories back, milady."

"No… It's alright. You don't need to be sorry."

"Well, in that case, is it grave? My injury, I mean." The Captain asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, it doesn't look too serious, it looks like a claw injury. It might leave a scar, but nothing serious."

"A claw?"

"Excuse me." The royal voice of Queen Pony Head call for their attention.

The two of them turned around to face the queen. She was now a fully grown Pony Head, just like her father.

"I wanted to thank you again for come to rescue me. I am on your debt. If there is anything I can do to repay this favor, please let me know."

Star sighed with sadness. "Actually Pony… there is."

"And that would be?"

"We need to ask you some questions about your kidnapping, is that okay?"

"Sure, please proceed."

"Alright, first of all, who kidnapped you?"

"I don't really know, they put a blindfold on me to prevent me from watching their faces. I can only tell you that there were at least two kidnappers in this room with me."

"But you didn't see anything before they blindfolded you?"

"No, it was too fast. The last thing I saw before they blindfolded me was how my guards and servants were bowing before me."

"So… Nothing useful about the kidnappers…" Star thought to herself. "Unless…" She thought as she was struck with sudden realization. "Why did they kidnap you in the first place, did they wanted some gold or something?"

"No, they did not asked for a rescue."

"Then why?"

"They wanted to ask me some questions. They began asking and they left once I answered all their doubts."

"Wait, you answered their questions?!" Star asked with some surprise.

"Yes, I am afraid I did."

"Why?!" She asked, now with some anger.

"My life was at risk, and without an heir for the throne, my duty as queen was still not fully accomplished yet." Queen Pony Head clarified.

"And what did they asked you about?"

"They asked me about the school where I was formed. St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses."

"And what did you told them?"

"I told them what they wanted. The security, the supplies, the staff and the instalments."

Star turned around to face the Captain. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"That they are probably there? Yes."

"We don't have time to waste! We need to get there and fast!"

"Queen Butterfly!" A guard called for her.

"What is it now? We are in a hurry!"

"We found this robe in the room, we believe it belongs to the kidnappers."

"Then what are you waiting for? Examine it and tell me about the results of the research as soon as you can!"

"Yes, Queen Butterfly!" With that, the guard left them.

"Alright, River Team! Get the injured guards to our kingdom's hospital! Moon and Star team, you are coming with me! Next stop, St. O's…"


	4. Miss Heinous

Miss Heinous.

In the dark castle known as the reform school for wayward princesses, there was nothing but suffering.

The princesses in there were obligated to be perfect in any way possible, the ones too clumsy or too rebel to obey the orders were sent straight to the Reform Chamber, where they were brainwashed to be the perfect princesses they are supposed to be. And even if the princesses did managed to do everything in a perfect way, it didn't matter. The graduation ceremony was getting brainwashed for good. There was no escape for the princesses, all they had to do, was wait.

In the depths of the building, Miss Heinous resided in her office, only getting out for the Reform Process that all the princesses eventually get.

Miss Heinous was sitting in her chair, thinking deeply.

"Milady…" A voice called for her.

"Hmm…? What is it, Xemini?" Miss Heinous asked as the big and upgraded version of Gemini walked into the room.

"Is everything alright? You've been awfully quiet…"

"What kind of question is that? Of course everything is alright!"

"Then, what's the matter?"

"…Xemini, you know that our job is important, don't you?"

"Of course."

"We have helped this entire universe by properly preparing all the princesses in it to guarantee the survival of their kingdoms. Well, every princess, except one."

"Miss Heinous, Queen Star Butterfly-"

"Was the only reason why I started this whole mess I call job? Yes, yes she was."

…

The robot-guards were patrolling the corridors of the institution, keeping guard for preventing any princess of escaping. But nothing could have prepared them for what was to come.

A window broke in one of the corridors, alarming all the guards and calling their attention to that specific place.

"A princess is escaping!"

"We won't let anyone escape in our guard!"

"Quick, follow…" The guards stood in the corridor, silent as they saw a robed figure standing in the middle.

The corridor stayed in silence for a moment.

"An intruder!"

"Catch h-!" The guard was cut off when the robed one knocked off its head with a single blow of his punch.

"Get that filthy intruder!"

"Protect the princesses! Secure them in their rooms!"

"Alert Miss Heinous!"

All the guards launch into battle, except for one that ran away, directly to the office of the principal.

Meanwhile, all the brutal fight was witnessed just by the walls of the castle. A robot head rolled outside the corridor before losing the light in the eyes.

…

"Milady, you must accept the facts, let it go and move-" Xemini was interrupted by the door opening abruptly.

"Miss Heinous!" The guard shouted, calling the attention of Xemini and Heinous. "We are being-!"

A punch pierced through the chest of the robot, causing it to stop in the place.

Xemini and Heinous watched with fear at the robot until it lost the bright of the eyes.

The fist was removed from the body, letting it fall to the ground, and revealing a robed figure as the culprit.

Xemini took a fighting stance, defending Heinous.

"W-Who are you?!" Miss Heinous shouted.

The robed one shook slightly his head. "Please, move aside…"

Xemini shook his head. "I won't let you hurt Miss Heinous."

The robed one let out a chuckle. "Please, don't play fool with me, Xemini."

"What?!" Xemini exclaimed angered while clutching his hands into fists.

"I know you don't really want to protect her. Not after everything that she has done to you…"

"She saved me!"

"She used you…"

A furious look got across Xemini's face. "That's blasphemy!"

"But true…"

Xemini charged towards the robed one. "I WILL CRUSH YOU!"

The robed one just stood there, an annoyed look on the face. "Do your worst…"

…

Star and her army arrived to the dark institution, slamming the doors open. "Alright everyone! Search the area! I want that assassin under custody right now!" She ordered and her army obeyed.

The army started to run into all the rooms, looking for the assassin.

Star rushed her way to the office of the lady known as Miss Heinous and slammed the door opened as soon as she reached it. "Nobody moves!" Star exclaimed while aiming her wand before even noticing the scene in front of her.

The room was looking like a battlefield. Holes in the walls, destroyed bookshelves, and a pair of unconscious bodies. Xemini and Heinous to be more precise.

"Hmph… It looks like we are late to the party…" Star said as she lowered her wand.

The guards entered the room and restrained the unconscious Xemini.

"Alright, take him away! Remember that we got a special cell for him." Star stated before the guards left to Mewni alongside Xemini.

"Ugh…" A moan of pain caught Star's attention, she turned around and saw Heinous, trying to stand in her feet.

"What happened…?" Miss Heinous asked as she rubbed her head.

Star, full of anger, pointed her wand at Heinous. "Heinous!"

Miss Heinous turned around to face the angry Queen Star Butterfly.

"It's over, Heinous. Xemini is down and you are surrounded. Surrender now or you will face immediate execution."

Miss Heinous raised her hands in the air before some guards approached to restrain her. "Wait, were you the one responsible for this?! Did you sent that monster here?!"

Star gave Heinous a serious glare. "No, I didn't. I came here to stop an assassin that tried to kill me earlier. It appears I got in here late, but at least, I finally get to arrest you!"

"You can't fool me! I know that you were the one responsible for this! You did it to get revenge!"

"You have been a wanted criminal for the Magic High Commission for too much time, this has nothing to do with revenge."

"You…! You…!" Miss Heinous huffed angrily at her.

"Take her away! I'll take her with the commission later."

The guards saluted in agreement before they left through a portal with Miss Heinous.

"Queen Butterfly!" Another guard called as he entered the room.

"What is it? Did you find anything?"

"At the contrary, we didn't find anything nor anyone…"

"Don't tell me…"

"All the princesses are gone."

"What?!"

"Well… That's not technically correct…" The Captain stated as he entered the room. "There are still three princesses in their rooms. All of them are already reformed."

Star took a moment to collect her messy thoughts. "Alright, every guard left, please examine this area, look for anything that could led us to the kidnapper or the princesses. Meanwhile, I am going to have a little chat with Heinous."

"As you wish, Queen Butterfly." The guards bowed before Star left the place with her dimensional scissors.

…

"Heinous!" Star yelled her name as she entered the dungeon.

"Ah! Princess Star! What a wonderful surprise!" Heinous said, mocking.

"It's Queen Butterfly for you, old witch!"

"Aww, come on dear! You wouldn't call a witch to someone of your own, do you?"

"What's up with her?" Star thought to herself as she examined the old lady. Gray Clubs visible on her cheeks. "Hmm… It must be because of those…" Star sighed. "Never mind, I am not here to argue with you." Star stated.

"Oh? Then what is it, Princess?"

Star growled before aiming her wand at the prisoner.

Miss Heinous tried to defend herself with her hands, covering her face.

"I am here to question you. Now what about if you tell me what happened in that room?"

Heinous gulped nervously. "And why should I?"

"Because you are already in a pretty bad situation, and I will happily put you into a public execution if you do not cooperate."

Miss heinous flinched. "A-Alright… I'll tell you what you want…"

"Thanks!" Star thanked with a grin in her face. "Now, what happened in there?"

"…Xemini and I were talking about… some business. When suddenly, a male with robes showed up uninvited in the room. Xemini tried to protect me, but fail to defeat the man. He knocked me out and when I woke up, I was arrested, that is all what happened."

"I see… What kind of business were you talking about with Xemini?"

"That is not of your concern. And anyways, it doesn't matter anymore, I am captured and that business will never be."

"Right… So, you say that a "male" with robes arrived. How can you tell it was a male and not a female?"

"Because of the voice."

"The voice?" Star asked a little surprised. "Wait, did the male talked to you?"

"Yes, he did."

"What did "he" told you?"

"He told me and Xemini to move aside before he started to play mind tricks with Xemini."

"Mind tricks?"

"Well… How should I put this…? He jogged Xemini's memory."

"He "jogged" his memory?

"Yes, he started to tell Xemini about his past life as Gemini. Xemini snapped and let his guard down, losing the battle."

"Hmm… I see… What happened after that?"

"Well… With Xemini out, I panicked and tried to run away. But the male draw me near with his hand and told me directly to my face. "People like you, disgust me." Then he knocked me out."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait… He told you directly to your face?!" Star asked, shocked.

"If you are going to question me if I saw his face, the answer is no. His robes covered the face very well."

Star calmed down with a deep breath. "Alright, then tell me… What did he wanted?"

"That, I don't know either. He never told us about his intentions."

Star got into deep thought before she broke the silence. "Alright, that's everything that I needed to hear. We can leave now."

Miss Heinous raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Leave?"

…

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, STAR BUTTERFLY! YOU CA-!" Miss Heinous was cut off when Rhombulus crystalized her whole body with just one shot.

"Thanks for helping me with her!" Star thanked cheerfully.

"Of course! Everything for you, Star!" Rhombulus exclaimed in the same way. "Anyways, how have you been? I know it's not Tea Wednesday yet, but I am curious."

"Well, aside from the fact that I captured Miss Heinous and that there is an assassin on the run. Everything has been great!" Star said cheerfully.

"What?! There is an assassin on the run?! How?! Who?! Did it tried to kill you?! Are you hurt?!" Rhombulus burst with another billion questions before Star stopped him.

"Easy there, Rhomby. I am going to tell you everything that I know tomorrow. And speaking of which. Could you please tell the commission that I want to meet with them tomorrow morning?"

"O-Of course, Star! I will tell them right away!"

"Thanks Rhomby!" Star opened a portal back to her kingdom. "Now if you excuse me… *yawn* I'm gonna get some sleep… It's been a long day…"

"O-Okay. Just be careful! That assassin could strike any minute!"

Star let out a giggle. "I'll be careful, goodnight!" Star said before she went through the portal.


	5. Ludo Avarius

Ludo Avarius.

* * *

"…MARCO!"

* * *

Star woke up suddenly, immediately sitting on her bed and gasping for air. Tears rolling down her cheeks and sweat coming down her face. She calmed herself down as she brought a hand to her face to feel the tears. "...Why...?" She asked herself.

Three knocks were heard from the outside of the room.

Star came out of her trance. "Y-Yes? Who is it?"

"Queen Butterfly, it is I, the detective in charge of this case. Can I come in? I have to tell you something very important!"

Star sighed and pushed the weird dream to the back of her head. "Please, come in."

The detective opened the door and bowed before entering the room. "Queen Butterfly, I came here to-"

"Good morning too, detective." Star interrupted with a mocky smile.

"Oh, sorry, good morning Queen Butterfly." The detective stated nervously.

"It's okay, I am used to it. Now, what is what you have to tell me?"

"R-Right! I have come here to give you the results of the analysis of the robes we found yesterday in the throne room of Queen Pony Head."

"And, what is it?"

"…We found some feathers and hair inside the robes. We sent them to be analyzed in the Hall of potions and brews…"

"And?" Star asked curious.

"…The results are… that these feathers and hair belong to none other than Ludo Avarius." The detective stated nervously.

Confusion and surprise filled the Queen's mind. "WHAT?!"

…

Star opened the doors of the meeting room where the Magic High Commission was already waiting for her.

"Thank you for coming, everyone!" Star said a little shaken. "I think Rhombulus already told why you are here!"

"Yes, he did." Omnitraxus Prime stated through the crystal orb that was reflecting his face.

"Someone trying to assassinate you is very grave, y'know? Especially when you still don't have an heir!" Hekapoo stated a little annoyed.

"But don't you worry, we will track down that assassin and I will personally capture him into a solid crystal!" Rhombulus said while showing off his muscles.

Glossaryck sighed. "Yes, of course you'll-"

"No you won't!"

"What?" Glossaryck stated confused alongside Rhombulus.

"That assassin will be sent straight to the other world where he belongs!"

"What?!" Rhombulus stated now even more confused. "Star, I know that the assassin tried to kill you. But you can't execute anyone! Not after your promise, remember?"

"I know my promise! But I won't kill him because he is already dead!"

"What do you mean by "he is already dead", Star?" Hekapoo asked.

"It turns out that the mysterious assassin is Ludo!"

Everyone gasped in horror. Well… everyone except Hekapoo.

"And what is odd about Ludo being the assassin? He lost the fight and his family was excluded from the other kingdoms. He, most likely, wants revenge. There is nothing to be surprised about that." Hekapoo said, completely oblivious.

"Hekapoo, you do now that Ludo is dead, right?" Star said with a calmed tone.

"What…?"

"He died before the war began, you knew that, right?"

Silence fell over the room before Hekapoo shouted in surprise. "WHAT?! LUDO IS DEAD?! WHY ANYONE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS?!"

"We all knew!" Omnitraxus stated.

"Then why you didn't told me?!" Hekapoo turned around to face the Queen of Mewni. "Star, I want explanations!"

Star sighed. "Alright, it happened like this."

* * *

My mom and I were training in our castle, she was trying to teach me a spell. I don't remember which kind of spell, but that's not the point.

In the middle of our training, a portal opened behind me.

Without my noticing, some hands started to came out of the portal and before I knew it, I was grabbed and dragged into the portal while holding my wand.

My mom noticed this and ran towards me to rescue me.

But the portal didn't remained opened for too long, my mother did not enter the portal, but she knew exactly where I was taken. Ludo's castle.

I was thrown into the castle before the force field of their castle was activated again. Closing the open portal and prohibiting all the dimensional scissors to reach the location.

Ludo ordered his minions to attack me and to steal my wand.

But I wasn't going to give up that easily. I tried to fight Ludo's army, but he had more new monsters, I was outnumbered. Even with my wand, I had a hard time fighting them until, eventually, I was tired enough for them to capture me with ease.

The training had left me exhausted, it was just a matter of time before it happened.

I was being restrained by the monsters, my wand was lying on the floor of the castle, and Ludo was approaching at it with a big grin of joy in his face.

I was too tired to fight them off and grab my wand, I was about to let Ludo win when I remembered something that my mother told me during my first days of training. "If someone has the wand in its power, the only thing left to do is to use the following spell…"

Ludo grabbed the wand and shouted with joy. The wand started to shine while changing to its new form. But the shine ceased seconds later. Ludo looked confused at the wand and saw the golden star in the middle, losing the light.

If he knew that I was whispering the self-destruct spell of the wand, he would have run.

But he just stood there, dumbfounded.

When the light was completely lost, the wand started to let go all the magic stored in it.

The monsters restraining me ran in panic.

I was just left there on the floor, not able to move due the fatigue.

Suddenly, my mom arrived to the castle. She was in her Butterfly form. She carried me and flew her way out of there, leaving Ludo alone.

My mom flew as fast as she could away from the castle, knowing what I did.

The explosion came seconds later, leaving a big crater.

My mom descended to the crater where the explosion happened and found nothing left of Ludo.

* * *

"We thought you already knew! After all, that was how the wand was cleaved in the first place! Ludo's death was what gave Toffee exactly what he needed to start the war!" Star said.

"This is the first time I am hearing about this! Why I wasn't informed?!" Hekapoo exclaimed with anger.

"I already told you! We thought you already knew!"

"And why did you thought that?!"

"I think we are asking the wrong question." Glossaryck stated. "The real question here is… why you didn't knew? Why you assumed that Ludo was alive until know?" Glossaryck asked.

"Because of his scissors." Hekapoo stated firmly.

"His scissors?" Star asked.

"I am the forger of all the dimensional scissors, and as a matter of fact, I am connected to all of them as well. I know when, where and who's dimensional scissors are being used all around the universe."

"Please, don't tell me…" Star said, almost whispering.

Hekapoo nodded with the head. "I have been sensing Ludo's dimensional scissors being used for the last ten years." Hekapoo stated.

"And why you didn't informed us?!" Star asked with anger.

"Because I assumed Ludo was not important because neither of them were looking for him! So I just let it be."

The room stayed in silence for some seconds, everyone was occupied gathering their thoughts before Rhombulus spoke. "So… does this means that there is a possibility that Ludo is still alive and is looking for revenge?"

"Pretty much." Hekapoo said.

"Then we must find him and capture him for trying to assassinate Star!" Rhombulus said with anger. "We can't just let him do whatever he wants anymore!"

"I agree." Glossaryck stated firmly. "Hekapoo, could you please track down Ludo's scissors location?"

Hekapoo shook slightly his head. "I can't track them if there aren't in use, but as soon as I sense them, I will let you know."

Glossaryck nodded with his head. "Good, Rhombulus, I want you to be alert. As soon as we spot him, we are going behind him. Is that clear?"

"As crystal!" Rhombulus exclaimed.

"Well… while all this happens, I should go to check if this is really Ludo we are talking about."

"Huh? What are you planning to do?" Rhombulus asked.

"I am going to check if Ludo's soul is in the Underworld."

"Oh! Very clever, Star. If his soul is in there, then that means there is someone using Ludo's scissors to distract us." Glossaryck clarified.

"Correct!" She said cheerfully, feeling proud of herself but feeling a little anger of what going to the Underworld meant. "Well, I must get going now."

"Alright, be careful, Star." Rhombulus told to her.

"…I will."


	6. Tom Lucitor

Tom Lucitor.

The young King of the Underworld was sitting peacefully in his throne with his eyes closed. He was lost in thought, thinking on just one, and only one, person. "Starship…" He said as the door of his throne room opened.

Star was a little ticked by the nickname. "How did you knew I was coming?" Star asked with a mocky tone as she entered the throne room.

The demon king shot his eyes open. "Wait… Starship?! Is that really you?!" He exclaimed with joy. "Please, come in! To what do I own your visit? You want to get back with me?"

"You wish…"

"Aww, come on, Starship, just give me another chance! I am a changed man, really!"

"Sorry, you lost your second chance a long time ago."

"Please, just another chance! The third is the charm!" Tom pleaded her.

"No, Tom, I won't. I just came here to ask you something that doesn't have to do with you."

"Aww, c'mon Starship! Why are you cruel with your soulmate?"

"Soulmate? Ha! Looks like someone already forgot what the Blood Moon thinks about that!"

"Ouch… Well, that hurts…"

Star let out a sigh of relieve. "Now that we got that matter out of the way. I would like to ask you a simple question, Lord of the Underworld." Star stated firmly.

Tom let out a sigh. "Alright, what is it, Starship?"

"I want to know if Ludo's soul is in here."

"Ludo? Do you mean the little bird monster that got himself killed while trying to steal your wand? Yes, he's here. Didn't you already knew?"

"So, it can't be him." Star told to himself.

"He can't be what, Starship?" Tom asked, curious.

"The assassin."

"Assassin? Care to fill me in?" Tom asked politely.

"Oh, yeah. You don't know… Well, I don't know if telling you will be a good thing."

"It will. I could help you in any way I can! Besides, you know that I am very useful when there is an assassin in the involved."

Star thought to herself before answering. "Alright, but I need you to stay focused on the matter at hand."

"Thank you so much, Starship!"

"And stop calling me Starship! You call me Star or you better don't call me at all!" She said, a little angered.

"Alright, alright! I won't call you that again, Star." Tom said with a slight expression of fear in his face.

"Thanks…" Star took a deep breath before she started to explain.

…

"And that's why I came, to make sure Ludo's soul was here."

Tom stood there in silence, deep in thought. "Well… I may not know much about Ludo, but the kidnapper's description seems to match with the specie of monster that Ludo was." Tom stated with a serious tone in his voice.

"Huh?"

"C'mon, Star, just look at the facts that happened when you went to the kingdom of the Pony Heads. The kidnapper flew and attacked you and the Captain, and he also managed to get to the kingdom over the clouds in the first place. So he has to be a specie with the ability to fly."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Tom." Star told to him.

"I am not done yet." Tom said before continuing. "Our mysterious kidnapper had the ability to generate intense gust of winds as well. We also know that the kidnapper attacked the Captain and leave some claw marks in his face."

Star thought in this for some seconds. "Now that you mention it, it really sounds like the same species of Ludo."

"But Ludo is here, and even if he wasn't here, his wings were way too small to get him into flight."

"And his claws could not have resulted into that injury, either."

"I see that you are catching up, Star."

"So… Are you suggesting that there is an Avarian behind this whole incident?"

"It's the only logical explanation."

"It is, if it wasn't for one thing."

"And that would be?" Tom asked, waiting for the answer.

"Who? Who in Ludo's family would want to kill me? And who can actually kill me?"

"Hmm… You have a fair point in that part." Tom stated.

"Most of Ludo's brothers are not as skillful as someone expect them to be."

"His parents' souls are in here as well, so we can scratch them out of the list."

Star thought for some seconds before a sudden realization came to her. "I think I know who our mysterious assassin is!"

"You're welcome." Tom said with a grin.

"Thank you, Tom. I really appreciate your help." Star said with a light smile.

"Well… In that case… How about if we…?"

"Don't get too carried away, hot-head."

"Okay, I won't!" Tom sighed with sadness. "But at least don't call me hot-head. I call you Star, and you call me Tom, deal?" Tom asked as he stretched his hand to her.

Star let out a giggle and shook his hand. "It's a deal, Tom."

"Glad to make deals with you, Star." Tom said happily.

Star turned around and walked to the door. "Thanks Tom. See ya later." Star said before walking out of the throne room.

"No problem! See ya later, Star."

With that, the door closed behind Star, leaving Tom alone in the room.

Tom took a deep breath and let it all go as a sigh. "Phew, that went way better than I expected! At this rate, maybe I could get her back!" Tom told to himself with a satisfied look on his face.

"I am so glad for you, Tom."

Tom, startled by the voice, turned around and saw a robed figure sitting on his throne. He gasped in realization. "You!"

The robed figure stood up and looked at the young prince through his robe.

Tom brought fire to his hands and clenched them in fists. "Why do you want to kill her?!" Tom asked furiously as he walked to his throne.

The robed one shook his head slightly. "I am not here to harm you. I am merely here to talk with you in a friendly conversation, Lord of the Underworld."

"Well, that's too bad! Because I will fight you and then I will beat you! Then, you will go straight with the High Magic Commission where you will remain frozen for all the eternity in a crystal prison!" Tom roared as he flew his way towards the robed one.

The robed one slowly withdrew a dazzling red dagger from the robes, causing Tom to stop in the spot.

"Wh… What?!" He asked, confused and scared.

"Ahh… So you know what this is, don't you?"

"The Blood Moon Dagger…"

"Very well! And you know what it does as well, don't you?"

"The bond…"

"Yes, it can break the bond of the Blood Moon. And you know what will happen to this kingdom if that ever happens, don't you?"

Tom was quickly filled with fear, draining all the colors from his face. "P-Please! Don't do it!"

"Oh don't worry, I won't do it. Or at least, not as long as I have our little chat."

Tom breathed heavily. "What do you want…?"

"You seem to know too much about our dear Queen Star Butterfly."

Tom was filled with rage at the sound of those words, he was about to explode in flames, but the sight of the shiny red dagger stopped him.

"So, what do you say?"

Tom, defeated, fell to his knees and looked directly at the male in the robes. "Who… Who are you?"

The male in the robes looked at him before he let out a chuckle. "Oh, dear King Tom, you already know…" He approached at his ear and whispered. "I am the assassin…"


	7. Dennis Avarius

Dennis Avarius.

Star stood in front of the entrance of the most infamous forest of all Mewni. The Forest of Certain Death. With her loyal Warnicorn, she made her way into the forest, avoiding all the deathly creatures that resided in it.

Carnivore Bees, Murderer plants, Monster Roses and any other kind of creature that could possibly threat against her life tried to stop her, but they failed.

Star arrived at her destination, the house of the Avarius family. She got off of her Warnicore before she stepped in front of the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" An angry voice asked from the other side of the door.

"…Queen Star."

"You were never my queen, brat!"

"Nice to see you too, Rudo."

"Don't you address me, you pathetic excuse of a queen!"

Star sighed. "Look, we can make this the quick and gently way, or…" Star retrieved her wand and aimed it at the door. "The quickest and violent way, what do you say?"

A dread silence filled the air for some seconds before a light growl came from the other side of the door.

"Fine!" Rudo shouted as he slammed the door open. "What do you want here, brat?"

"I am here to talk with Dennis, Rudo."

Rudo looked confused at her. "Dennis? What business do you have with my brother, brat?"

"That doesn't concern you." Star stated firmly.

"Well, he's not here. And if you don't tell me what business do you have with him, then I won't tell you anything either, brat"

Star gave him a death glare.

"Don't look at me like that, I just want to make sure that I am not losing anyone else from my family, brat." Rudo stated firmly with a smile on his face.

Star, not seeing any sign of cooperation, decided to talk. "Alright, I'll tell you."

Rudo's smile became a smirk that ticked off Star a little. "Good choice, brat."

Star sighed before admitting. "I am looking for a mysterious assassin that tried to kill me yesterday, and I have reason to believe that Dennis is the culprit."

"So, you are just going to throw my brother into a cell because you BELIEVE he is the assassin? Is that it, brat?"

"For your information, I have proof that links him to the assassin, I just want to ask him about this manner. If this results to be a misunderstanding, then I will let him be."

Silence fell over them.

Rudo was in deep thought and Star was just standing there, waiting for his answer.

"Very well, I know that my brother's not the assassin, so I'll tell you where he is, brat."

Star nodded with the head. "Good choice."

"Tsk, whatever." He said as he crossed his arms. "He is visiting our little big brother, if you know what I mean, brat."

Star nodded again with her head. "Thank you, Rudo." Star thanked before turning around and walked towards her Warnicore.

"Do not address me, brat!" Rudo exclaimed furious as he saw the queen riding away. "…So, an assassin, huh?" Rudo asked himself with a grin on his face. "About time."

…

Star arrived at the crater where the castle of the Avarius family once rose. The crater was as same as it was when the wand blew it up… Well, everything except for a grave that was placed in the middle of the crater, where the throne room used to be. The grave had a replica of Ludo's skull hat and clothes.

Kneeling in front of the grave, Dennis was found by Star.

Star approached at him with a serious look on her face. "Dennis."

"…"

"…Dennis?"

"…"

"Dennis!"

"What do you want?!" Dennis asked with rage.

"Dennis, please calm down." Star stated.

"I am calmed, but I am also mad."

Star waited for Dennis to calm down.

Dennis sighed. "There… Better?" Dennis asked with a tone that sounded calmed.

"…"

"Now, tell me what you want, you dirty brother killer."

Star sighed. "Dennis, you already know that Ludo's death was not my fault."

Dennis bursted in laughter. "Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! Sure, your wand actually did not blew up in my brother's face alongside the whole castle!" He exclaimed as he resumed his laughter.

"Dennis…"

Dennis' laughter suddenly came to an end as a serious expression spread over his face. "If you came here only to tell me that, then you can leave now."

"Unfortunately, for both, I am not here to tell you that. I am here to ask you some questions."

Dennis looked confused at her. "Questions?"

"Yes, you see-"

"And why should I ever answer to you?" Dennis interrupted.

"Because if you don't…" Star withdrew her wand. "I will be forced to found you guilty in the spot.

Dennis flinched at the statement. "W-What…?"

"You see, an assassin tried to kill me yesterday. And after the investigation, I have proof to believe that you are the mysterious assassin."

"…"

"I am only giving you a chance to defend yourself. So, what do you say?" Star aimed her wand at him. "Do you want to come with me in silence?" Star lowered her wand and brought it behind her back. "Or do you want to cooperate?"

"…Alright, I'll tell you everything that you may ask to me. But first, I want to know what kind of proof does make you suspect me?"

"Most of the reasons of why I suspect for you are only hypothesis. For now, the only thing linking you to the assassin are some feathers and hair found in the assassin's robe. The feathers and hair belong to Ludo, and that is why you must be connected somehow."

"…My brother's feathers and hair?" Dennis looked at his deceased brother's grave before a small smile drew itself over his face. "Fine, ask away."

"Alright then, please tell me, what were you doing yesterday in the morning?"

"I was sleeping. I didn't woke up until noon."

"Huh, why was that?"

"A bad night of sleep, you don't get too much rest when you get to sleep in beds made out of sticks and leaves, y'know?" Dennis answered a little angered.

"Alright, sorry for touching the subject." Star apologized before asking. "What time was it when you woke up?"

"I don't have a fancy magic clock like yours, so I can't give you a concrete hour. But judging by the position of the sun, I can tell it was around two o'clock."

"That was around the time Pony was kidnapped. If he really is the assassin, he has to be lying." Star thought to herself. "What did you do when you woke up?"

"I went to hunt our meal, Rudo and Crudo have a big appetite."

Star looked at him with an unconvinced look on her eyes. "Alright, then tell me. How did your brother's feathers and hair ended up in that robe?"

Dennis chuckled. "The answer is in front of your nose." He said as he stepped aside, letting Star to get a better view of Ludo's grave.

Star looked confused at the grave. "I don't get it."

Dennis chuckled once again. "My brother's hat…" He picked up the skull hat from the grave and took some hair and feathers out of it and showed them to Star.

"What?! How?!"

"Impressed? Trust me, when I found this among the rubble, I was impresses too."

"…Are you saying that…?"

"Yeah, the feathers and hair are not proof enough to suspect of me. After all, the hat is always here. One of the kidnappers could have come here to take some and used them as a distraction."

"He… He is right. Anyone could have taken the feathers and hair if they were inside the hat." Star thought to herself.

"And hey, judging by the results, it was a smart move by them, don't you think?" Dennis stated with a big grin on his face.

"Wait a minute…" Star thought to herself. "Dennis." She called.

"Yes?"

"Are you suggesting that the kidnappers were the ones that stole your brother's feathers and hair to distract me?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying."

"But, Dennis. I am only asking you about the assassin, I haven't even mentioned the kidnappers of Queen Pony Head yet."

The grin on Dennis' face slowly faded away.

"Dennis, how did you know about the kidnappers?"

"…"

"You are right. We found Ludo's feathers inside the robes that we found in Pony's throne room. A.K.A. The place where she was being restrained."

"…"

"We also found out that one of the kidnappers was, most likely, one specie very similar to yours."

"…"

"And according to Pony Head, there were at least two kidnappers inside that room with her."

"…"

"So, Dennis." Star retrieved her wand and pointed it at him. "Are you ready to confess? Who is your accomplice, and who is the one that tried to kill me?"

"…"

"…"

"…Heheheh."

"Huh?"

"Nice done, you managed to actually track me down." Dennis stated with an evil grin on his face.

"So… It is really you?"

"Yes, and what?" Dennis asked, confusing Star for a second. "It's not like you could do anything about it."

"What do you mean? You are the assassin, and I don't need the entire Magic High Commission to arrest you with my own hands!"

"But, Queen Star, if you arrest me, then everyone will get to know your little secret." Dennis stated with the same evil grin.

"What? Secret?" Star asked, confusion evident in her expression.

"Indeed. A secret that will ruin you and your kingdom."

Star looked annoyed and confused at Dennis. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, so you don't remember?" Dennis let go a little laugh. "Well, don't worry, my Queen. I will, gladly, jog your memory for you."

Star was now more confused than before. "What? What are you-"

"He was such a young boy, wasn't he?"

"What?"

"Maybe around fourteen years old, brown eyes, brown hair."

"What are talking about?" Star looked at Dennis with confusion. "Has he lost his mind?"

"He did nothing bad to, he didn't even hurt you in any way. And what did you did?"

"…?"

"You killed him." Dennis stated with a big grin.

"What?! I have never killed anybody!"

Dennis took a serious attitude. "And what about us monsters? What about the countless warriors that you sent into battle during the war? What about Toffee? What about… my brother?" The grin came back to his face. "What about him?"

"That was different! The monsters are a threat to the kingdom and those warriors died in the battlefield while serving their dimension!"

"And what about him?"

"I will never sent a teenager into the battlefield!"

"You didn't. You just straight kill him, and didn't even bother to help him after that."

Star was slowly filled with rage as she pointed her wand at Dennis. "I would never do that! Not especially to someone so young!"

"And how do you know? You don't even remember him."

"I don't remember him because that never happened!"

"His name was Marco…"

The eyes of the Queen widened.

* * *

"…MARCO!"

* * *

Her dream began to surface. "…M-Marco?"

"Ahh, so you do remember. I am glad you do! He, will be glad as well."

Star was lost in thought for some seconds before she snapped. "Stop!" She yelled angrily.

Dennis, startled, took some steps backwards.

"You know nothing!"

"But, my Queen…"

"Shut up!" Star yelled as her wand started to gather magic.

Dennis looked with fear at the wand before a grin formed in his face. "Go ahead."

Star looked with anger at the Avarian in front of her.

"Just do it."

Star calmed herself before slowly lowering her wand.

Dennis regained his confident posture, still with the grin on his face.

"You will still come with me as the assassin, did you under-" Star was interrupted by a buzzing sound inside her head. "Agh! Not now!" Star told to herself as she brought two fingers to her ear as her cheek marks began to shine. "Hello?"

"Star!" Hekapoo's voice said inside her head.

"Hekapoo, I am a little busy here, so if you please do me the favor to-"

"I have detected Ludo's scissors." This single statement was enough to call the Queen's attention.

"Wait, you did?!"

"Yes, they were used some seconds ago! We need you to get ready!"

Star looked with frustration at Dennis. "Okay, I am going."

"Good, get ready and go to Pixtopia as soon as you can! We will see you there."

Star's cheeks slowly lost the light before she turned to face Dennis. "I will come back for you." She stated coldly.

"…I can hardly wait, my Queen."


	8. The Pixie Empress

The Pixie Empress.

In the front of the castle of the beauty and fairy like land of Pixtopia, a dimensional portal opened.

Queen Star step outside the portal that closed itself seconds later.

"Star!" Rhombulus exclaimed as he welcomed her.

"Hello Rhomby!" Star greeted cheerfully. "Where are the others?"

"The others are waiting for us in the entrance to the Shard Mines."

"And what are we waiting for? Let's go there before it gets away!"

Star and Rhombulus ran towards the entrance of the shard mines of Pixtopia where they found the rest of the High Magic Commission alongside the Pixie Empress that was yet, another reformed princess.

"We are so very sorry to bother you like this, Pixie Empress." Glossaryck apologized.

"Oh please, don't be. If an assassin is inside there, then it's my duty as queen to let him be restrained." The Pixie empress stated with an empty expression.

"Guys!" Rhombulus called for them. "Star is here!"

"Hey there, guys!" Star greeted the commission as she arrived at the entrance.

"Glad you finally join us. The party is about to begin."

"Glad you wait. But where's Omni?" Star asked.

"He has other business to attend to." Glossaryck clarified.

"And besides, we don't need the entire commission to take down a single assassin." Hekapoo told with confidence.

"Yeah, I could take that assassin by myself anytime!" Rhombulus said with confidence as well.

The confidence in her teammates was spreading all around her as well. "Yeah, let's do this!"

"That's the spirit!" Glossaryck said to the members of the commission proudly. "Now let's get going already, shall we?"

Every member nodded with their heads before entering the Shard Mines.

"Please, be careful." The Pixie Empress told as they entered.

Glossaryck fell to the ground as soon as they entered the Shard Mines.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you that these mines are famous for their anti-magic crystals. So, no magic." Glossaryck told before the entrance behind them was blocked by a big crystal.

"Hey!" Star shouted as she ran at the blocked entrance and tried to clear the path with magic.

But nothing came out of her wand.

"Huh? What…?"

"No magic, Star. Anti-magic crystals, remember?"

"Well, lemme try it then!" Rhombulus said as he rushed his way to the crystal blocking the entrance and tackled it.

But the crystal didn't move. Not even a scratch was made in its surface.

Rhombulus tried again and again, with no avail. "Oh come on!" He exclaimed, angered.

Meanwhile, some noises could be heard at the end of the mines, calling everyone's attention.

"Are you hearing that?" Star asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like someone's mining." Hekapoo stated as she withdrew her dimensional scissors and cleaved them to use them as weapons.

"We should be careful… We don't have magic and don't know what that guy is capable of." Glossaryck said as he slowly walked to the source of the noises.

The other members followed him with caution. They all walked slowly through the Shard Mines.

With the time, they started to get a better view of the source of the noise.

Three robed figures were mining crystals from the mine.

"What?!" Star whispered with surprise, barely hanging her voice low.

"Now there are three?! What is this joke?!" Hekapoo asked with surprised as well.

"Alright everyone, just calm down. Remember that we are here to arrest them. Don't kill them, maybe we could ask about their leader." Glossaryck stated.

"Alright, they haven't seen us yet, so let's just go there and arrest them al-!" Rhombulus was interrupted by an arrow that flew right in front of his head and ended up into a nearby wall.

They all looked up and saw many robbed figures, pointing their bows at them.

The robed figures prepared themselves to open fire.

"Take cover!" Star shouted as she ran behind a rock, the other members took cover as well.

All the robed figures started to shoot their arrows at them, trying to protect the other three that were extracting the crystal.

"We have to do something, quick!" Hekapoo shouted.

"On it!" Rhombulus replied as he ran towards a big rock and threw it towards two robed figures, squishing them against the wall.

"Not what I was thinking, but it works!" Hekapoo got out of her hiding and threw the two halves of her scissors at other robed ones.

The scissors harmed an arm of the two target, leaving them out of the game.

Star rolled out of her hiding to pick up all the arrows she could. With her Mewman strength, she threw the arrows back at the robed figures.

All the robed figures fell backwards with the impact of the attacks, except for one that fell off the rock where it was standing. It landed roughly into the floor.

Star started to run towards the fallen robed one. "Cover me please, Rhomby!"

"What do you think I am doing?" Rhombulus asked with a mocky tone.

Star quickly reached the fallen one. She kneeled. "Alright, let's see who is under the robes!" Star yelled before pulling off the robes from the head of the figure. "…What?"

Under the robes, there was a robot guard from St. Olga's.

The other robe figures started to quickly retreat from the place.

"What is happening here?"

The robed guard looked at the person in front of it and analyzed her. "Queen Star Butterfly, confirmed." A button appeared in the palm of his right hand. The robed guard pressed the button. His yellow eyes changed to red and what it looked like a full grin appeared in his face. "You cannot escape! You cannot escape! You cannot escape!" The guard repeated over and over.

Rhombulus arrived with Star and grabbed the guard from one the legs before throwing him into the blocked entrance.

"You cannot escape! You cannot escape! You cannot escape!" The guard keep repeating before colliding and exploding against the big crystal that shattered with the force of the explosion.

"Phew… That was close…" Rhombulus said as he cleaned some sweat from his forehead.

Star sighed in relief as she stood up. "Thanks Rhomby, I owe you one."

"Nah, it was not big deal, Star." Rhombulus stated, proudly.

"Hey!" Hekapoo called for them. "I hate to break the moment, but they escaped!" Hekapoo said while pointing at the spot where the robed figures were mining.

…

Star slammed open the door of the castle of Pixtopia. "Pixie Empress!" She shouted as she stormed in. "What was that about?!" She demanded angrily.

"Star, please calm down." Glossaryck gently told to her.

"Oh, what a relief, you are alright!" The Empress stated with the same empty expression.

"Not thanks to you…" Star muttered under her breath.

"Thank you for your concern, Pixie Empress…" Hekapoo stated. "But we would be better if the entrance wasn't blocked the moment we went inside."

The Pixie Empress stayed still, with the same empty and silent smile on her face.

"You wouldn't happen to know how that happened, do you." Glossaryck asked.

"…"

"Pixie Empress?" Glossaryck asked once again.

"…I… I…"

"You what?" Star asked firmly.

The Pixie Empress faced the angry Queen in front of her before letting out a sigh of defeat. "I did it. I ordered to block the entrance once you were inside."

"We know." Hekapoo stated, a little angered.

"But why?" Star asked.

"I… I was told to do it…"

"By who?" Star asked while clutching her hands into fists.

"By a mysterious robed one." The Pixie Empress stated nervously.

"Of course it was him!" Star shouted while walking away and muttering murderous words. "I should have seen this one coming…"

"And… who was it?" Rhombulus asked with curiosity.

"I… do not know. I only know that he was after Queen Butterfly, that's why he asked me to do that in exchange of my daughter…"


	9. Former Queen Moon Butterfly

Former Queen Moon Butterfly.

After the incident in Pixtopia, the Magic High Commission promised the Pixie Empress that they will find her daughter and bring her back to Pixtopia.

With that, the search for the assassin quickly became a priority order.

The image of the robed one were published all around the Universe, offering a great reward for the one who managed to capture the assassin alive.

Dennis had disappeared, leaving no trace to follow him and taking his brother's skull hat with him.

There has been three days of non-stopping searching, without any sign or trace of the assassin that was threatening against the Queen's life.

Mewni was on Red Alert.

…

Former King River was standing in the middle of, what used to be, their room. He was holding an old picture in his hands while looking at it with sadness.

* * *

"Please River, promise me that you won't tell anyone…"

* * *

"…I am so, very sorry, my dear Moon." River apologized as a tear ran down his face.

…

The Former King was walking through the corridors of the castle, going to one place in particular. The Grandma Room. River arrived at the room and opened slowly the doors of the great and ancient room.

Inside the room, he found his daughter, Star, sitting in front of her mother's tapestry.

"Ah, Star, my little girl." The old man greeted.

Star turned around to face her father. "Oh, hello daddy." She greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing here, darling?"

"I was just… Y'know, looking at mom's tapestry…" Star said with sadness before looking at the empty wall at the side of the tapestry. She sighed.

Her dad walked towards his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. "Please darling, don't lose hope just yet. I am sure that you will have your own tapestry anytime soon."

Star sighed once again. "I know, I just don't know when…" Star stood up and looked at the empty wall where her tapestry was supposed to be. "I mean, I already fought and beat Toffee, I banished all the monsters from the lands of our kingdom basically forever, I even managed to arrest more interdimensional criminals than all the other queens! So why…? Why I still don't have mine?"

The room stayed in silence as the two of the royals searched for an answer to the enigma that was tormenting Star for so long.

* * *

" _The immortal monster will long be haunted by the darkest spell of Moon the Undaunted."_

…

"Everyone, get out!" Queen Moon shouted as the remaining soldiers of her army left the battlefield, leaving the fallen in battle behind. You too, Star." Moon told to her daughter.

"Are you kidding me? There's no way I leave you fighting Toffee alone!" Star stated with confidence.

"What? No, Star, this is too dangerous! You need to go, now!" Moon ordered her daughter.

"Mom, for the last time. I won't leave you to fight Toffee alone!"

"This is only between him and me! You just need to go and sit tight in the castle!"

"No, I won't!"

Moon started to feel Toffee presence getting closer and closer with every second, leading her into a desperate move. She aimed her hand at her daughter and blasted her with a sleep spell.

Star was hit by the spell that automatically sent her into a deep sleep.

A guard caught her before she could even touch the ground.

Moon walked slowly to her sleepy daughter. "Sweet dreams, Star…" She kissed her forehead. "And sorry…" She told as she watched at her beautiful daughter one last time. "Please, take her to the castle…"

The guard nodded with the head before leaving the place without looking back.

…

The lifeless body of the Queen fell to the ground, losing all of her magic.

"Such a disappointment…" Toffee said as he was absorbing the magic of the deceased, and now former queen, Moon Butterfly. "I really hoped for a challenge, but it seems that having magic at the palm of your hand makes things too much easier."

…

Tears from the citizens and the royals were dropped by the entire kingdom. River being the most affected of them all.

The death of Moon the Undaunted was quickly known by entire kingdom of Mewni, with the exception of the sleeping, and now queen, Star Butterfly.

"One down, and one left to go…"

* * *

Star sighed with sadness as she remembered that tragic day. "Why…?"

River swept away the few tears that were coming out of his eyes before another memory came to his mind and made his tears to come out more fiercely.

"Dad, are you alright?" Star asked with concern present in her voice.

Her dad just kept crying while trying to hold back the tears.

"Dad, what's wrong? Why are you…?"

* * *

"…doing this, Moon?" River asked concern. "Why are you hiding this instead of fixing it?"

Moon looked at her husband's worried expression and sighed in defeat. "Look, River, this is not something that I can fix…"

"What do you mean by that? You are the queen! The most magical and talented of the kingdom! How can you not solve this with magic?!"

"Because I can't!" She yelled.

River stood there in silence.

Moon took a deep breath. "I could fix it if I was the one that casted the spell. But it was Star who casted it, and she doesn't remember what spell she used!"

"Moon…"

"And even if she knew, I highly doubt that it would bring him back…"

"…"

"I just… can't think in a better solution for this! To take those and erase them… For the sake of Star…"

"My dear…" River told softly while hugging his wife. "It's okay, I understand and I won't tell…"

Moon hugged back as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you…"

The two of them broke the hug as Moon calmed herself.

"So… what now, my dear?"

"Now…" Moon opened a portal to Mewni with her dimensional scissors. "We need to erase these worries from Stars mind."

"…Alright, my dear Moon. Let's make sure that Star is safe and that she doesn't make any risky moves."

"Risky moves about what?"

The two rulers turned to see Star that was walking out of the portal.

"What are you talking about?"

The Queen and King exchanged a look and this is what they said. "Star. We are so very sorry…"

"…What?"

Moon chasked her fingers, and just like that, Star had forgotten everything.

* * *

"Dad…?"

River was brought back to reality by the worried voice of her daughter.

"Are you alright?" Star asked with some tears formed in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay sweetheart." River said as he cleaned the tears from his eyes.

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?"

"…Yes, Star, I need something…"

"What is it?"

"I…" River sighed with sadness. "I need to tell you something…"

"Of course, you know you can tell me anything, Dad." Star stated with a comforting smile.

River chucked a little. "You have the smile of your mother, did I ever tell you that?"

Star giggle slightly. "Every single day, Dad."

River smiled in replied. "Anyways, that is not what I want to tell you…"

Star looked confused at her father. "Then what is it?"

"It's about something that happened eleven years ago… Something that I promised your mother that I won't tell anyone… But as much as it hurts me to break that promise… The truth is that I cannot hold this feeling of guilt anymore…"

"Dad…? What are you talking about?"

River looked at her worried daughter and took a deep breath. "Eleven years ago, we…"

A crashing sound suddenly filled the room before an arrow hit River in one of his shoulders.

River screamed in pain before falling to the floor.

"Dad!" Star screamed as she ran towards her father. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, sweetheart… I'm fine…"

Star looked around the room before she spotted a broken window. She looked at it and found a robed figure standing outside with a bow in its hands. "You!" Star shouted angered before the robed one ran away. Star summoned her Butterfly wings and prepared herself for the chase.

"S-Star… Wait…" River tried to call out for her, but Star got away too fast. "Be careful…"

"Former King River!" The guards shouted as they entered and saw the scene before them.

"Please…" River said while pointing at the broken window.


	10. The Mysterious Assassin

The Mysterious Assassin.

"You!" Star yelled angrily as she gave chase.

The robed figure just kept running from the angry queen.

Star started to get closer and closer with every second that passed. "Almost…"

The robed figure turned around and aimed an arrow at the queen.

Star casted a magic force shield around her and prepared to block the arrow. "Not this time." She told to herself.

A grin formed under the robes before the arrow was shoot.

The arrow managed to break the magic shield, barely missing Star.

"W…What?!" Star exclaimed, still surprised. She quickly turned to see the robed one, only to found nothing. "No! Not aga-mmph?!" Stars mouth was shut when a piece of cloth covered her mouth and nose.

The robed one was now in the back of the mad Butterfly, holding tight the cloth over her nose and mouth.

Star began to fly out of control in an attempt of getting rid of the attacker.

But the attacker was holding his position with strength.

Star summoned her pair of extra arms and tried to reach the robed one with not much success. She tried hard to get that cursed individual off her, but something was making her strengths to cease. She started to feel tired… really, tired… Star landed into the ground before falling into a deep sleep.

"Sweet dreams, princess."

…

* * *

"HELP!"

"MARCO!"

…

* * *

Star slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. "Ughh… What happened…?" She asked to herself as she brought hand to her forehead and started to rub it. She was lying down in a bed, but…

Not her bed.

Star quickly stood up from the bed and started to inspect her surroundings. She was inside a, surprisingly, decent room.

A very elegant looking room with all the basic needs that it should have. A bathroom, a mirror, a desk and the very comfortable bed she was sleeping just seconds ago. The only source of illumination in the room was a candle that was lying in the desk.

"Where… Where am I?" Star asked herself with confusion. Her attention was quickly caught by the desk. It was completely organized, even more organized than her own.

Some papers with works were placed in the top of the desk, organized by date.

Robe design, the blueprints of the bow and the arrows, the new design of the St. Olga's robot guards, a crystal sword and shield, even a map of the Butterfly castle.

"What is all of this…?" Star asked as she kept looking through the room. A sudden noise that came out of the room called her attention. She turned around and saw the door opened.

"It is rude to invade someone's privacy, princess." The robed one said with an ominous tone.

Star quickly searched for her wand.

But she didn't have it.

"Are you looking for this, princess?" The robed one asked as he withdrew a wooden chest from his robes and opened it, showing the wand of the queen in the inside.

Star reacted surprised for a second before she aimed her own hand at the robed one and prepared herself to blast directly at him.

But nothing came out of her hand.

Star looked with confusion, anger and fear at her magicless hand.

"If you are done…" The robed one broke the silence. "Please come with me. I shall explain everything to you, princess Star."

With that said, the robed figure left the room, leaving her alone in the room.

Star looked with confusion at the opened door of the room for some seconds before she started to gather her altered thoughts.

…

Star walked through the dark corridor with only the candle to guide her. She soon arrived to a bigger room that had multiple candles adorning it, but this room looked more like a cave.

Sitting in a couch, the robed figure was reading a book. "Glad you could make it." The robed one stated as he stood up. "Sorry if I was a little rough with you earlier, but I needed to resolve this, just with you."

Star followed the robed one with her eyes, carefully watching his every move.

"Do you want something?"

Star stayed silent, not knowing what to response.

"I have food and water, do you need anything?"

Star shook slightly her head.

"Are you sure? Because I want water. I don't know about you, but I am a little thirsty." The robed one said as he grabbed a jar with water and withdrew a glass. He poured himself some water in the glass while Star looked at him with horror and confusion.

His right hand. His middle finger was missing.

"Toffee…" Star muttered to herself, but somehow, the robed one managed to understand the word.

The robed one looked at the queen with indifference before drinking all the water from the glass and letting it fall to the floor. "Toffee, you say?"

Star looked at the robed one with horror.

The robed one just let out a chuckle that slowly grew into a full laughter.

Star took some steps back.

The laughter suddenly stopped and the one in the robes turned to face the Queen. "Please, don't compare me with him…"

"What…?"

"Aare you deaf? I said, don't compare ME with HIM." The robed one said with anger present in his voice.

The Queen just kept watching him with a scared expression.

The robed one cleared his throat. "Sorry for the sudden outburst, I didn't mean to react like that." He sighed. "I need to relax a little." He said as he walked towards the couch and sat down again before resuming his lecture. "Hey, do you want to hear the story of this book? It's one of my favorite stories."

Star just stood there, more confused than ever.

Another robed figure approached at her from behind and left a chair for her.

"Please, take a seat. I insist." The robed one pleaded as he dismissed the other robed figure.

Star looked at the robed figure in the couch and then at the comfortable looking chair before sitting down and facing him.

The robed one nodded before starting the story. "Once upon a time, in the magical land of Mewni, the kingdom of Mewni lived in peace alongside the other kingdoms present in the magical dimension. No conflicts, problems or anything to disturb their peace.

One day, however, war broke out against the kingdom of Mewni. The monsters rose against the tyranny of the royal family, the Butterfly family."

Star's eyes widened as she recognized the story she was listening to.

"Toffee, the leader of the monster army, managed to cleaved the royal wand and use it as a weapon in the war, giving a huge advantage to the monsters."

Star's mind was taken back at the day when she had to use the whispering spell to prevent Ludo from taking her wand.

"The army of the mewman race began to fall against the magic of the Septarian, leaving hundreds of scars and countless deaths."

A single tear ran down Star's face.

"Due the situation, the princess Star Butterfly decided to play her role in that time of war. With just half of her wand, the princess decided to adventure behind the enemy lines and managed to get to Toffee.

With that, the battle between the two leaders began.

Star attacked her opponent with all her might, but Toffee was incredible strong. The Septarian's magic was too powerful, and his regenerative ability just made things harder for the princess and easier for her foe."

Star remembered her battle against Toffee, the pain he caused to her and her kingdom will never be forgotten.

"Despite all of this, the princess managed to win in the end, using a powerful spell that completely disintegrated the leader of the monsters and recovered the cleaved part of her wand. The Mewman race had won the war and the princess banished the monsters from their lands, forever."

The robed one took his eyes off the pages and looked at the queen sitting in front of him.

She was with her head lowered and trembling with anger.

"And they lived happily ever after. The end." The robed said as he closed the book. "So, what do you think? Did you liked this story as much as I did?"

Star kept her head lowered, some tears falling to the floor.

"Hey, what's the problem?"

Stars rage was starting to store in her fists. "Shut up…" She muttered.

"What's the matter? Don't you love happy endings?"

"I said… SHUT UP!" Star yelled as she aimed her arm at the robed individual, but as before, nothing came out of her hand. Star looked confused and angered at her hand.

"That is not going to work."

"What…?"

"I injected a special medicine to control magic into you, I only had to use some crystals from the Shard Mines to fabricate it."

"WHAT?!" Star yelled even more angered as she charged at the figure.

The one in the robes dodged with ease every single punch and kick that the angry queen launched at him. "Hey, calm down. If you don't calm down, I won't tell you that only lasts for some hours, no big deal."

Star ignored his words as she continue her attack.

The robed one, tired of being polite, decided to put an end to that meaningless struggle. He catch one of the punches in his hand and then the other one.

Star tried to break free, but the grasp of the individual was strong. She tried to summon her additional arms, but to no avail.

"I know you can summon more arms to your aid at will. But those also need magic." The robed one said before delivering a headbutt that make Star to fall to the floor.

Star was wincing in pain as she rubbed her head.

The mysterious assassin stood in front of her and looked down at the queen.

"Who… are you?"

"…Huh. So it's true, you don't remember."

"What…?"

"Well, it seems that I cannot blame you with their lack of memory, but it doesn't matter anyways. You are still going to pay."

Star looked at him with rage and confusion as she stood up and yelled to him. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

The robed one let out a single sigh. "If I tell you, you won't remember me, but if I am going to kill you, at least you should know why…" The robed one took of his robes and showed a man with a ripped and red attire, some scars on his arms and one big one on his face. The brown eyes and hair, and the mole under his right eye…

* * *

"MARCO!"

* * *

Star's eyes widened at the sight of the man.

"Queen Butterfly… I was Marco Ubaldo Diaz…" Marco stomped furiously in front of her. "And this, is how my story begins!"


	11. Marco Ubaldo Diaz Part 1

**Warning.**

 **This chapter will contain some subjects that may trigger the reader, such as murder, cannibalism and… other stuff. Reader's discretion is advised.**

* * *

Marco Ubaldo Diaz.

"I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" The energetic blonde girl said with a big smile on her face as she created a rainbow behind her using her wand. The rainbow was surrounded with little and cute magical creatures before it was set on fire.

Marco looked awestruck at the flaming rainbow. "Welp…" He brought a smile to his face and clapped his hands together. "That brings us to the end of our tour! I'm going home now!" Marco said while walking away with the same smile.

"Bye, new friend! See you tomorrow!" The cheerful girl known as Star Butterfly waved farewell at Marco that was walking away while still holding that friendly smile. "Bye! Bye new friend! See you later!"

As soon as Marco walked enough distance, he turned around and covered his head with his hoodie before running away, leaving the princess and the flammable rainbow behind.

Some alarms and sirens could be heard in the distance as the flames of the rainbow reached for the school and set it on fire as well.

…

Marco walked slowly to his house as he was arriving. He opened the main door and stepped inside as his parents' laughs greeted him. He slowly faced to his parents and reacted with a scared expression as he saw the same blonde girl sitting in the living room alongside his parents.

"Oh, Marco! Come met the new exchange student that is going to be living with us!" Mrs. Diaz called for her son.

The princess moved excitedly as she heard those words and saw her new friend standing in the front door.

Marco looked at them with surprise and concern. "Wha…? Wha…?"

"What? I had no idea these were your parents!" Star said as she quickly stood up and dragged Marco to the living room with them. "I just assumed everyone on Earth had the last name Diaz!" She said as she shook her friend's hand up and down.

"Wouldn't be nice to have Star upbeat lively energy around the house?" Mrs. Diaz asked with joy to her son.

Marco looked at his mother before his face got itself an annoyed expression. "We could have gotten that with a little of puppies."

Star gasped with excitement. "I. Love. Puppies!" She said excited as she got in the middle of the room and casted a bunch of cute little puppies in the room.

The puppies started to bark in a cute way as the parents of Marco let out a little. "Aww…" The joy was quickly replaced with confusion and concern as soon as the puppies started to shot lasers from their eyes, hitting almost everything in the room.

Marco looked with anger at the now nervous Star that just gave him a smile as she carried one of the puppies in her arms.

Marcos dad let out an awkward laugh as he picked up one of the puppies. "Well, they are really cute." He stated as the puppy shot a laser to his left eye. "Ay! My eye!" She said with concern before laughing.

"Marco, why don't you show Star her new room?" Mrs. Diaz suggested.

"Yay!" Star exclaimed with happiness as she rushed her way upstairs.

Marco started to follow her while carrying her heavy chest full of stuff.

…

"Here's your new room…" Marco said as he arrived at the room with Stars chest. He dropped it in the ground and fell into his foot. "Ow!"

"Okay… I can work with this." Star gasped with excitement as she jumped in the air while casting a spell with her wand. "Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!" She shouted happily before the tiny room was transformed into a gigantic room that looked like a tower from a castle.

Marco looked amazed at the new room before his eyes. "Wow…"

"Ah, much better!" Star stated happily as she jumped into her bed.

"I wish I had a room like this." Marco told to the happy princess.

Star gasped as she jumped out of her bed and got by Marcos side. "You do?" She asked at her confused friend with excitement as she made her way to his room.

"Huh?" Marco asked himself with confusion as he follow her from behind.

Star arrived at the room and looked at its inside before Marco arrived at the room as well. "Mystic Room Suck Transform!" She casted and a black portal appeared in the middle of the room, sucking everything inside of it.

The two teenagers began to scream as the portal tried to suck them in as well.

Star took a strong grasp on the door and tried to pull them out of the room.

But something went wrong.

The portal managed to get strong enough to suck Marco inside the room.

Marco screamed as he tried to grab onto something, but the portal had other plans. "HELP!"

"MARCO!" Star screamed as she stretched out her hand to aid the boy.

But the portal quickly sucked Marco inside.

Marco's scream of help was heard from the inside of the portal. "HELP! PLEASE! HELP ME!" He screamed as strong as he could before the portal closed itself, leaving him floating into complete darkness. "STAR?! SOMEONE?! ANYONE?!" Marco kept screaming into the complete nothing.

…

Marco kept screaming for help for days, trying to find anyone that could help him to get out of that living hell he was passing through. The complete darkness left him practically blind, not being able to see his own hands in front of his face. His mouth was dry, and his stomach was demanding him food. "Please… Someone…" He whispered lowly as he hugged his knees and began to cry once more. He cried to himself until he felt into a complete state of sleep.

…

"Ugh…" Marco moaned in annoyance as he felt a… branch… falling into his head? "Huh?!" Marco quickly stood up. He wasn't in that space of nothing anymore. Instead, he was in the middle of a forest. Marco looked at his surroundings, relieve and happiness over take him. "I'm free… I'm free!" He shouted in glee as he threw his punches into the air. "But…" He looked his surroundings once again. "Where am I…?"

"Did you hear that?" A voice was behind some bushes.

"Yeah, I think it came this way!" Another voice answered to the first one.

"Then come on! Our leader will be furious if we let a mewman to escape!"

"A mewman…?" Marco asked to himself before two big monsters came from the bushes he was looking at.

"See! I told you it was one of those!"

Marco flinched at the sight of these creatures. "Mo… Monsters?!"

"Me… Mewman?!" The monster told in a mockery tone.

Marco turned around and tried to run for his life, but his legs were not going to get him away from those creatures any time soon. Marco fell to the ground due the lack of energy. He was breathing heavily while trying to remain conscious.

One of the monsters grabbed him from the hoodie as he lifted him. "Did you really thought you could get away from us?"

Marco looked at the monster with fear and tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Look! He's crying!" The two monsters laughed at this as Marco just looked at them, now even more scared. "What do you think? Do we let this cry baby go?"

"Umm… Lemme think about it… Nah, you know how this all is! Besides, I would have killed him if I wasn't under his orders!"

"You're right bout that, pal!" The monster stated as he placed the scared and weak boy over his shoulder. "Let's get going then!"

…

Deep into the forest, the monsters arrived with their new prisoner at their hideout. An old looking hideout that was hidden under a field of corn.

Marco was thrown into a cell.

"Stay here, you cry baby!" One of the monsters told to the boy.

But Marco didn't even move. He was too weak to do anything.

"Tch. Whatever…" The monster said as he left.

Marco tried to stand up on his feet, failing in every single attempt. After a while, he decided that it was better to just lay down in the floor of the cell.

…

The monster returned to Marco's cell. "Here he is, boss." The monster said as he pointed at the figure of Marco.

He was lying down in the floor while looking with a scared expression at the monsters. He desperately crawled to the other side of the room.

"So, what do we do with him? Do we kill him or- Ow!" The monster exclaimed as the boss slapped the back of his head.

"Don't be ridiculous, you and I know that we need these prisoners more than ever! We can't just kill them!" The boss monster stated with certain rage towards the stupidity of the other. The boss looked down at the scared Marco, analyzing him. He sighed. "Feed him and bring him some water as well. We will move him with the rest when he is fully recovered."

"Yes… Boss…" The monster told with an annoyed tone as he left.

The boss keep staring at the hungry and scared boy for some seconds before he left.

…

The same monster from before arrived at Marco's cell and unlocked the door to enter.

Marco tried to keep himself away at all costs.

The monster retrieved a bag of leather and dropped it into the floor. "Here."

The bag fell to the ground and let its insides to fall out of it.

"Corn…" Marco muttered to himself as his eyes just glued to the food in front of him.

The monster left a bowl with water and left the cell before locking the door and walking away.

Marco didn't think it twice and as soon as the monster walked away, he rushed his way to the corn and the water that the monster just left. He devoured the corn and drank all the water in the bowl with desperation. It was not enough to satisfy him, but just about enough for him to not starve to death. "Where am I…?"

…

The door of Marco's cell was opened abruptly, waking him up from his slumber.

"Alright, enough of this!" The monster shouted as he entered to the cell and grabbed the startled Marco from his hoodie. "You are coming with us!"

"H-Hey! What's going on?! Where are you taking me?!" Marco asked with fear as they approached at their destination.

The monster arrived to a larger and thicker door, he opened it and threw Marco inside.

Marco turned around and tried to get out of the cell, but the monster closed the door in his face. "H-Hey! Let me out! Let me out!" Marco shouted while hitting the door.

"Don't do that…" A nervous voice called.

Marco turned around to face more prisoners inside the cell.

"Or you'll get us all in troubles…" The nervous and scared lady told to him.

"W-What…?" Marco asked confused.

* * *

"I learn that I was trapped in another dimension where monsters and magic were real, and back then, there was a war going on." Marco told to the still shocked Queen of Mewni.

"Why… Why I wasn't informed of this? Why nobody told me about you?!" She exclaimed.

"Easy, the answers to all your question will be revealed in due time. Now, where was I?"

* * *

Marco spent days in that dungeon. Fighting for his own survival as well as the others. Taking all the food he could, drinking all he could and staying away from the ones that turned into cannibals in desperation to eat.

Sometimes, the monsters arrived at the dungeon and took with them some of the prisoners. Those prisoners were doomed to never be seen again, and Marco will know the reason sooner than expected.

"Alright, kid!" The monster told as he entered the cell and walked towards Marco.

He tried to get away, but the other prisoner pushed him towards the monster.

"It's your turn!" The monster said as he grabbed Marco from the hoodie and dragged him out of the cell.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?! Stop it!" Marco shouted with fear.

"Stop squirming already!" The monster told with a furious tone.

"Let me go!"

"Ha! You wish!"

Marco, scared as he never was, shouted. "Let me go!" He shouted as he delivered a karate chop all across the monster's face. The monster fell to the ground, unconscious.

Marco free himself from the grasp of the unconscious monster and stood up. He looked down at the unconscious monster while taking some steps backwards.

"Hey, what was that?" A monster asked from another room.

Marco, startled, turned around and started to run, just to bump into the boss monster.

The boss monster trapped him into a choke as he slowly raised him to his same height.

Marco brought his hands to the monster's hands, trying to free himself from his grasp.

"That was a very fool move, kid." The monster said before giving him a headbutt that ended with Marco's consciousness.

…

Marco woke up tied to a table. His legs tied together and his left arm tied against his body. His right arm, however, was being restrained by other monster.

The monster was holding his arm firmly, stretching it out.

"W-What's all this?! What's happening?!"

"Well…" The voice of the boss monster called the attention of the scared boy. "Your attempt of escape not only just failed, but it also inspired us." The boss monster walked towards the table where Marco was tied.

"H-How did I inspire you?" Marco asked, nervously.

The boss monster smiled. "Since the first day, you never gave up on your survival, always fighting to keep yourself alive, just like our leader, Toffee."

Marco watched with horror as the boss monster took a knife.

"Our leader is very determined to get his goals, he is the one that can face death and tell her to do what he commands in her face…" The boss monster reached Marco's right arm. "But that costed him a very important part of himself." The monster cut off Marco's middle finger with a single cut.

Marco screamed in pain when the monster cut his finger. Tears of pain coming out of his brown eyes and a sudden tremble taking over his entire body.

"And now, so you did…"

Marco felt how the blood slowly came out of the spot where his finger used to be. He was breathing heavily, trying to calm the overwhelming pain.

"Take him to the Corn Wheel…" The boss monster told before leaving.

Some other monsters went inside the room and started to untie Marco from the table, restraining him tightly to prevent another incident.

But Marco was still really shocked. He couldn't even get his mind to work properly. By when he got back to his senses, he already had his wrists chained into a wheel.

"Get to work, you filthy Mewmans!" One of the monster said as she use a whip to get the other Mewmans tied to the wheel to work again. "That goes for you too!" The monster yelled to Marco as she forced him to walk in circles for the wheel to roll.

…

The days passed, Marco started to feel weak due the lack of food and water. He had passed those days seeing how the other prisoners fell dead to the ground and were merely replaced by a new one seconds later.

Marco tried to fake his death once, only to be punished by a storm of whips falling into his body.

It was work until you eventually died. There was no other exit.

* * *

"Those days were a living hell! Work until you die! I didn't wanted to die…" Marco looked at his right hand, his attention in his missing finger. "But… I was starving…"

Star looked with horror at the angry man that was walking in front of her. "You didn't…"

Marco turned his attention to her. "I did. I didn't have much of a choice in order to survive, did I?"

Star kept staring at the missing finger of the man before he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Anyways, everything was suffering. I walked in circles for days, waiting for death to pick me up! But instead of the death, someone else came."

* * *

"Everyone, evacuate!" One of the monsters shouted as he ran through the entire hideout. "The mewmans have found us!"

With those words, every monster started to execute their escape plan for moments like those. Some monsters ran to confront the mewmans to buy time. Other monsters took all the stuff they could, while the others took or killed the prisoners.

Marco was lucky to be working at the Corn Wheel, because the monsters killed all the prisoners in the cells by throwing magic grenades inside. But, the fact that he was so weak gave the monsters the confidence to take him with them.

An alligator like monster approached Marco and unlocked the chains tying him into the Corn Wheel before he placed the boy into his shoulder. But a mewman soldier catch the monster before it could get away and knocked out the monster.

Marco fell to the ground just to be picked up moments later by the soldier who saved him.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." The soldier told him with a comforting voice.

"T-Thanks…" Those were Marco's last words before fainting.

…

Marco woke up with an odd smell reaching his nose. Blood. He opened slowly his eyes to see himself lying in the chest of the dead soldier. Marco tried to stand up, but his weak legs betrayed him, making him fall into one of the sides of the corpse. Marco looked at the corpse of his savior.

The corpse had multiple wounds and was missing an arm. The monsters probably killed him.

"What am I thinking…? The monsters killed him…" Marco stated at the corpse once again before the smell of water reached his nose. Marco looked at the direction of the smell, there was a little lake, just inches near him. Tears of joy ran down Marco's face as he drank all the water he could. His stomach rumbled like a hungry beast. Marco, turned his attention to the corpse.


	12. Marco Ubaldo Diaz Part 2

"I spent the next months fighting for my life in the Forest of Certain Death. And no one ever noticed me." Marco stayed in silence for a moment.

Star couldn't bear the silence that suddenly felt into the room.

"But… I am kinda glad that no one did!"

* * *

Marco was walking through the Forest of Certain Death, searching for a prey to hunt. But, he ended up finding something even better.

"What is this?" Marco asked himself as he picked up item from the floor. "A pair of scissors?" Marco inspected them with caution. Suddenly, he felt something grabbing him from his ankle. He looked down to see a murderous vine.

The vine pull him with force, making him fall to the ground. The vine started to make its way towards the big murderous tree where it came from, pulling Marco with it in the process.

Marco started to fight back the vine without any success. It was at that moment that he remembered the scissors in his hand. He used them to quickly cut off the vine from his ankle, but something else happened.

A portal opened before him.

The vine quickly made its retreat while Marco was processing what just happened.

He stood up and looked at the portal with curiosity. "What…?" He asked himself as he extended a hand towards it.

His hand passed through the portal.

Scared by this, Marco quickly got his hand out of it. After some more seconds of inspecting the strange blue portal, he had gathered the enough courage to step inside.

The portal disappeared as soon as he walked through it.

…

Marco couldn't believe where he was. An extreme joy came over him as a big smile drew on his face and tears ran down his face. "It can't be…" He said to himself before taking some steps forward.

A big sign was visible. "Welcome to Echo Creek!"

"I'm home! I'm finally home!" He shouted excitedly as he ran into the town. He ran with happiness through the familiar streets of his town, looking all over the place with a smile wider than he could manage. "Here's the park! And here's the Chinese restaurant! Oh, and the school!" Marco rushed to give a hug and a kiss to the possum statue of the outside. "I miss the school so much!" He shouted excitedly before running away once again.

From a window, the Principal Skeeves looked at the boy with a surprised expression. "Well, it's good to see that at least someone cares about the school." He said before walking out of his office.

Marco kept running around the town, bathing in the nice sunlight of Earth. He kept running before reaching his house. His home. He calmed himself as he swept away his tears and walked towards the door, barely holding his excitement. With a deep and determined breath, he knocked into the door.

Some seconds later, a man opened the door, receiving the boy with a cheery smile. "Hello there, what can I-?" The man was cut off when the boy jumped into him, wrapping his arms around him into a hug.

"Dad! I missed you so much!" Marco shouted as he started to cry again.

The man just stood there, not knowing what to do about the boy that just jumped into him. "Umm… Sorry, but who are you?" The man said while taking the boy off him.

Marco looked at his father with a confused look. "W-What do you mean? It's me! Your son!"

"No, you are not my son." The man stated with a serious expression.

"Wha… What do you mean? I am your son!"

"Rafael, is there something wrong in here?" Angie asked while walking to her husband's side, carrying a baby on her arms. "All those shouts are going to wake up our little Marco." She said quietly.

Marco's eyes went wide at these words. "Their little Marco?" He thought to himself while looking at the baby. "But… But I am Marco!" He shouted in desperation. He grabbed the man by the shirt. "I am Marco! Marco Ubaldo Diaz! Don't you recognize me?!" He shouted, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Suddenly, the baby started to cry. All those shouts had wake up the little Marco.

"Oh no!" Angie exclaimed quietly before turning her attention to her baby. "Shh… Everything is alright. Mommy's here." She said in a comforting way.

Rafael faced the boy in his doorstep. "Look, I don't know who you are, or how do you know my son's name. But if you don't go right now, we'll call the police." Rafael said before closing the door in his face.

"No! Dad! Please, listen! I am your son! I am Marco Diaz!" He shouted with angst while hitting the door with his fist. "Please! You have to listen to me! You have to remember me!" He kept shouting, but the door didn't opened again. Defeated, Marco fell to his knees and started to cry there. He cried alone in what used to be his doorstep for some minutes before the sirens of the police started to be heard from the distance. With fear and sadness, Marco opened a portal back to the forest and went through it.

* * *

"I was forgotten! By my own parents! I was kicked out of my own home like if I was a stranger!" Marco shouted angrily at Star, some tears coming down his face. "And it didn't stopped there! My teachers, friends, family… Everyone had forgotten Marco Diaz!"

Star looked at him with a shocked expression, not able to find any words to express herself.

"Oh, so you are surprised for that, huh? Well then, just sit tight, alright? Not everything in this story takes a sad route, y'know?"

* * *

Stolen corn, burned properties, countless murders and lots of information taken away. The criminal files of Mewni could have been filled with these incredible cases, if they even had a clue that those ever happened in the first place.

After some research, Marco had discovered something terrifying about his new life, something that he had used for his own benefit.

Because of some kind of magic, Marco Diaz was erased from the Universe alongside all the evidence that he existed and all the memories of him that the people may had within their minds. It was an excellent plan to get the people to forget someone that was presumably dead, but it turned out in the best way of survival for the enraged Marco.

Thanks to the spell, all the sins that Marco did were erased from every witness' mind. That includes the times he stole food for his survival, killed for the need of a house or when he used it to get a place for himself inside the Butterfly castle…

* * *

"You did what?!" Star exclaimed with surprise.

"Yes, princess… Don't worry, I left the place when I got the map of the entire castle. Calling you by "my queen" was starting to get me sick." He said coldly. "Well, that is not entirely true... I also managed to get that pathetic former king to spit the beans!"

"What?! What did you did to my dad?!" Star asked with rage.

"I only asked him in a polite way what the hell did her useless wife did to me. I mean, how did you think I was able to find this place if I didn't knew about her dirthy secret?" Marco asked with an expression of anger, but a big smirk on his face.

"You are-!"

"Dead?" Marco interrupted, surprising the queen. "Well, technically, I am. And speaking of dead people. Have you ever wondered where all those memories and corpses end up?"

Star looked at him with a terrified look.

"What? You really didn't expect that those things were just simply erased, right? I mean, they have to end up somewhere, right?"

"…"

"Well, queen, that somewhere is here!" Marco said while opening his arms, showing the entirety if the dimension they were in.

Star looked with horror at all the orbs that hold memories of the boy that were spreading across the never-ending nothingness. Alongside the memories, the souls of the victims of Marco were floating as well.

"Queen Star, welcome to the void! My own personal world where all my junk ends up! You should be honored! You are part of it now!"

Star stayed in silence while looking at the orbs, a doubt managing to get in her mind. "Dennis…" She muttered.

"Hmm…?"

"How was Dennis able to remember you?"

"Oh, well. That's easy to explain… Dennis is an idiot." He said before a soul appeared in the palm of his hand. "Or should I say… was?"

Star looked at him with realization before rage began to build up.

A sound was heard from the wrist of the man. He looked at it and let out a single chuckle. "Well… It appears I have answered everything you needed to know about me. Trust me, I would like to tell you how much I hate you and your stupid mother for casting this curse upon me…" He said coldly before throwing the chest with the wand to the queen.

Star looked at this act with confusion before she felt how her inner magic was starting to flow around her body once more.

"But it appears our time to end this sorry tale has come." Marco said as she withdrew a crystal sword and shield from behind the couch he was sitting before. "Queen Star Butterfly…"

At the hearing of her name, Star quickly withdrew her wand from the chest and took a fighting stance.

"Do your worst!" He shouted before launching himself towards his enemy.


End file.
